Field of Invention
This invention relates to a curtain security structure driven by a bead chain. More particularly, this invention relates to a new design for a curtain security structure driven by a bead chain. This curtain security structure can prevent the children from danger and reach an effect of safe protection, as well as thus increase the practical functions thereof to be a novel design.
Description of Related Art
All of the present curtain designs use flexible ropes in the rolling structure of curtains to be the operation medium for facilitating the users to pull the curtains up and down, or in a horizontal direction, to collapse or expand the curtains.
A general curtain structure is mainly wounding a curtain on a shaft connecting to a retractor. A bead chain is disposed on the retractor. The retractor is controlled by pulling the bead chain to drive the retractor rotating forward or backward to control the rise or fall of the curtain. However, the bead chain is an annular body and has a relatively high toughness. Therefore, when a neck of a child, having shallow understanding or in play, is wrapped by a bead chain, accidents can easily occur if the child's struggling is unable to free himself or herself from the bead chain.